


Cover Art for Shirley Road Shirley

by coverArtist (inklesspen)



Series: Cover Art [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/coverArtist





	Cover Art for Shirley Road Shirley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shirley Road Shirley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087223) by [uragaaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uragaaru/pseuds/uragaaru). 



Original image by [ Edoardo Busti](https://unsplash.com/photos/s0rShYnmtEI?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText).

Description: _A snow-covered cabin sits on a snow-covered hill, with pine trees in the background. The trees are also covered with snow, but less so._


End file.
